Mystery on Mystery Death Island
by lifelaughmusic
Summary: first a death of a close friend of them, than 5 years later people start dying again. Than getting trapped on the island with the killer. Will they find out who the killer is soon enough or will they die? it will include swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I own nobody but Melissa who's gonna be mentioned a couple of times. But this is the character list:

From Vampire Diaries:

Damon

Elena

Bonnie

Stefan

From WWE:

HHH

Shawn Michaels

Evan

JoMo(John Morrison)\

John(Cena)

Miz

R-Truth

Edge

Christian

Randy

Justin

Ezekiel

Wade

Heath

Mickie James

Maria

Ashley

Brie and Nikki Bella

Kelly

Dolph

Maryse

Ted

Kofi

Beth

Eve

MVP

Melina

Gail

Cm Punk

that's all I guess


	2. how it all started

It's been 5 years since Melissa has died, but till now nobody knows who did it. People were suspecting Justin but everybody knew he was hanging out with Corre that night. What happened to Damon? Well Randy says he was with him the whole night so nobody suspects him at all. The reason these 2 were the main suspects was because Melissa was cheating on Damon with Justin and on Justin with Damon. When they found out they were really upset about it. Damon was a vampire and Justin was a werewolf. It would have been easy for them to kill her. Melissa was a sweet little girl who loved to fuck with people's hearts. She seemed so innocent. She had long wavy blond hair, big adorable blue eyes and the most perfect lips her. And that was just beginning she looked like anybody would die for her, Justin and Damon especially. She played with their hearts so often it became her hobby.

As Michelle was walking down the hall she got pulled into a dark room.

Michelle: Damon you know I don't like these games

All the lights went on but there was nothing but a dead girl laying in the middle of the room and a wall had "I'll get all of u diva sluts someday. Stop playing with people hearts". All Michelle could do is scream. Than everybody ran in.

Kaval: Layla*crying* that monster killed her*finds a note on Laya's body* it says, the games have just begun

Michelle: what do they mean?

Wade: I guess they r going to kill us all

Damon: but why would they do that?

Nobody had an answer to that. Everybody just stood there not knowing to do. This was the first note they have found since the 3 kills in the past week. Somebody was following them and they didn't know who or what it was but they knew it was dangerous

*on a plane ride a week later*

It's been a week since they found Layla dead and nothing has happened since that. But they were still scared. They didn't know what to do. That note really scared them. As they were landing they realized they didn't know where they were and the pilots were gone.

Justin: what happened? Where's the pilot and why r we in the middle of nowhere

Damon: no idea but it doesn't look to friendly

Michelle: I found a note*holds up the note* it says "the reason you guys are on this island is so you can't run. We r gonna play this game with my rules. There's food,water and shelter hidden on this island, go find it. If you have luck you'll survive. Most of you will die though. Go find the rules they're also hidden everybody"

Justin: great that doesn't sound good for us at all well lets form groups

And with him saying that they formed three groups

Group1:Justin,Bonnie,Shawn Michaels,Miz,R-Truth,Mickie,Maria and Ashley

Group2:Wade,Heath,Damon,Elena,HHH,JoMo(John Morrison),Brie and Nikki Bella and Kelly

Group3:Randy,Maryse,Ted,Evan,Kofi,Stefan,Beth,Eve,John(Cena),MVP and Melina

HHH: okay Group1 look for Food,Group2 look for water and Group3 is gonna look for shelter. We'll meet back here in an hour. If any of you find any rules bring them here.\

Justin:okay lets go

they all start looking for what they r supposed to look for. But there were some people still asleep on the plane.

A/N:If u look in the character list you'll figure out the next chapter. Peace guys I'm out :P


	3. Mystery unwrapped?

**Lets** **check on the people left sleeping in the plane**

Dolph:*wakes up* HEY GUYS WE LANDED

Gail:*wakes up* what?

CmPunk: wtf where did everyone go?

Zack(Ryder): idk but I want to find them

all of the sudden there was a noise and than the top of the plane crashed onto Dolph,Gail,Zack,Edge,Christian,Ezekiel,Kaval and CmPunk.

***with group 1***

Justin: what was that?

Shawn: it sounded like it was something from the plane

Miz: lets go check it out

With that the whole group one started running to the plane. Justin was the first one to find them and picked up a note.

Justin:*reads* this is the game of death. It has to have 38 humans and 1 dead person. Rule 1; NOBODY CAN ESCAPE except if they do what I saw

Miz: who the hell is fucking with us

Justin: either someone with a sick type of humor or someone actually dead that came back to kill us

R-Truth: who died that we all know?

Maria&Ashley: I KNOW

Shawn: who?

Maria: Melissa duh! We never got any police going on her death so there's the chance that she's coming back to haunt us

Ashley: and kill us for being bad friends and not looking for her at all

Miz: but but but she can't I'm to awesome to get killed by somebody who fucked with people's heart

Mickie: we don't know for a fact that it's her we just know they're trying to kill us

Justin:*really quiet*

Bonnie:*touches the note and sees an image of Melissa* its Melissa for a fact

Shawn: but this is Michelle's hand writing

Justin: she's using Michelle for the body to kill us

Than group 2 and 3 ran up

Randy: what happened?

Ted: where's Michelle

Bonnie: Melissa is using Michelle's body to haunt u.

Michelle/Melissa: clever but it ain't going to help u.

Melissa:*gets out of Michelle's body and disappear*

Michelle:*falls of the plane and cuts her throat open on the propeller*

Ted: MICHELLE NO*starts crying*

HHH: somebody killed her. The question is who and why

Damon: killed who?

Evan: I'm thinking he's talking bout Melissa here

HHH: yeah I am

Maryse: it wasn't me

Damon: or me

Justin: who was it then. Honestly everyone here has a motive. Maryse's motive same as the other girls motive is was the women and divas champion and had the titles before she died and 2. She was more beautiful than any of you.

Shawn: what should my motive be?

Justin: easy u and HHH used to be huge superstars. Than Melissa comes along and changes the whole WWE. They didn't put you guys on tv to often anymore so u hated her.

Randy: what about me?

Justin: you wanted to fuck her but she never let you so you threatened to kill her but she always laughed it off

Wade: what about me?

Heath: and me?

Justin: neither one of u would want a sexual relationship with her cuz you guys are gay. But you guys knew I was one of the best guys in the Corre and you guys were mad about the fact that she got me out of the Corre and got me title matches. Same reason Ezekiel was upset.

Evan,Kofi,Stefan,JoMo,John&MVP: what about me

Justin: you guys had nothing against her. Maybe she'll let you guys live

Ted:what about me?

Justin: u wanted to get Maryse the titles so the only way to get them was to kill her

Damon: what about me?

Justin: easy u found out she was cheating on you with me and wanted to fucking kill her cause she fucked with your heart. The same motive I could have had.

Kelly: so it could've been any of us

Justin: exactly

HHH: wow he's actually right bout everything*finds a note on Michelle's body and reads* Justin is right all of u had a motive except Evan,Kofi,Stefan,JoMo,John &MVP and all of the guys in the plane except Gail and Ezekiel. They're all at a safe place right now. And I DO NOT MEAN HEAVEN. But I also decided not to kill all of u. The12 guys that didn't have a motive, 3 of the divas that didn't have a motive and my killer will stay alive. I'll let the 15 people alive know who my killer is and I'll keep them safe. I want them to report the case to the police. For the rest of u LET THE GAMES BEGIN...


End file.
